


How To Snog A Double-O 101

by Archangell



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Kissing, Lotttssss of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/pseuds/Archangell
Summary: Short stories containg James, Q and making out.





	1. How To Snog A Double-O 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt: ‘How do I politely ask him to slam me against a wall and make out with me?’

James was pleasantly surprised the first time Q slammed him into the closest wall for what could only be described as the best make out session he’d ever had in his life. 

He’d been wondering for quite a while about how to approach the young man and how to explain what exactly it was he wanted. You’d think since he was the king of seduction at Mi6 that it’d be an easy task for him. But, well, for once James wanted to be on the receiving end of such things. 

It wasn’t until several hours later when his legs didn’t feel like jelly and his brain was somewhat functional that he’d figured out how Q knew to snog the life out of him. 

As it so happens when one googles ‘how to get your quartermaster to snog you to death’ on a work phone on a mission that said quartermaster was over seeing, than maybe there’s a good chance he’d figure it all out.


	2. How To Snog A Double-O 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different types of kisses James and Q have.

There’ve been many different types of kisses that James and Q have had. Both treasured each and every one of them. 

The ones Q gives James after the first sip of tea as a thank you for making said cup. And the ones James gives to Q as a apology after he, as usual, broke something. 

The ones that are short and sweet, a quick little hello as they passed each other during the course of the day or night. Others that are long make out sessions, good for nights cuddled in front of a fire. 

Even the ones that are disastrous. Not for James or Q of course, but for anyone who tries to interrupt them to tell them to get back to work. James’s deadly aim always comes in handy. As dose the paintball gun that Q always carries around. 

Though Q’s absolute favourite kisses are the ones he got when James came home from a mission. 

These ones that are filled with hellos and I missed you so muchs. And are the ones that said more about the love that they had for each other than what they could ever say with words. 

These ones that are filled with apologies about the state the gadgets had been brought back in if they where brought back at all. 

These ones that are filled with the gratefulness that the other is there again to be held, to be loved and obviously, to be kissed. 

These were the ones Q looks forward to with great anticipation even though he hates it when James isn’t in arms reach.


End file.
